Alphabetical Drabbles
by Lisanna44
Summary: This is a collection of short story which i dreamed of for a while now... Containes A LOT of pairing even the rare one... NOW FROM SHOUJO AI BECOME SHOUNEN AI! (Guessed it!)
1. A for Act

Hey guys!

I'm thinking to make a story with alphabetical themes (I don't know how to say it hope u understand what I mean) for a while now…

It will contains a lot of pairing and MAYBE the rare one will be found here

Just tell me if you've got an idea for the next theme…

Please review!

Pairing : Murasakibara x Himuro

Genre : Shounen ai, school life

He ran and ran as far as he could

If it is possible, he wanted to escape from his sight

Strong hand suddenly pulled him from behind, making him fell into another chest

"Muro-chin, did I do something wrong?"

Black prbs met purple ones

"Y-You….love someone else.."

Some tears that threatened to escape finally left the corner of his eyes

"It's just an act"

Himuro blinked

"What?"

"It's a drama….for school festival"

The blackette looked up again

He tried to fight the blush which started to appear in his pale cheek

"So…you still love me?"

The arms around him tighten

"Of course I love Muro-chin!"

Himuro smiled softly

"Good"


	2. B for Bedwetting

Thisis the second story

Please enjoy~

Pairing : Kagami x chibi!Kuroko

Genre : Shounen ai

Kagami stomped fast

He opened the wooden door while panting heavily

All his fatigue gone when he saw a small child in blue pajamas that matched his light blue hair crying

Kagami walked through the door and lifted up the boy

He cradled Kuroko in his big arms

"Don't cry…don't cry.."

"B-But…the bed.." Kuroko said between his sobs

Kagami looked at thewet bed and smiled softly

He kissed the tear in the tip of Kuroko's nose

"It's alright.. I won't be mad"

Kuroko looked at the red head face and smiled slowly

Small arms circling Kagami's neck sharing warmth in the cold night

"T-Thank you, Kagami-kyun"

The said one smile widened

"You are welcome"


	3. C for Clover

Pairing : Takao x Midorima

Genre : Shounen ai… (as usual)

Four leaf clover

The plant that was said to give luckiness

It was rare as those who found it granted with happiness

And since it was THAT rare…a certain grenette was searching for it desperately despite the sun rising in the sky

This is the first time in his life that he couldn't found his supposed to be lucky item for today

His favorite channel, Oha-asa, never made a mistake and he believed in it so much

Oha-asa predicted that it was going to be his worse day ever and the thing that could prevent him from all those disaster was the four leaf clover

That's why he diligently searching for it

He even ignored the raven boy who had arrived beside him and called his name so many times

Huffing slightly, Midorima was pulled by Takao and a pair of lips smacked into his

A hand slipped into his short green hair

Takao pulled back, leaving the blush crept slowly in the pale cheeks

Midorima touched his ear finding something above it

He took the small thing and his eyes widened up in surprise

A small plant in his hand..not just a regular plant

It was the four leaf clover that he was searching for since yesterday

"T-Takao-"

"Happy birthday, Shin-chan"

A small smile painted on his face

"Thank you, Takao"

Huff…another chapter finished

Thank you for those who has reviewed this story of mine and also thanks for my friend who has been my beta reader since the beginning of this fanfic!

I even grateful for those who just view it

Hahahahahaha!


	4. D for Drunk

Pairing : Aomine x Imayoshi (a rare one finally come out)

Warning : a small undercover scene…which was really bad for kids

All members of Touou basketball team was sure to keep alcohol away from the team's ace

They didn't even know that alcohol's got to be so dangerous

The pervert ace was surely to be scaru when he was drunk…though it didn't show in his tan face…and they didn't see it directly

They could remember the day their eyes almost fell out of its socket and crushed by the garbage truck

One night, Touou won their 30th match and the coach was blinking in happiness

As a reward for them, he rewarded them with alcoholic drinks

The coach knew that they were dreaming of drinking the drink even if they were still underage

And so he rented a vip room in a karaoke box near their school

They thought Aomine would definitely be able to handle it and could teach them how to drink it nicely

But as he gulped the first cup, he asked for more and more

He went crazy in a minute and the others didn't mind

When it was time to go home, the others had already left, leaving the captain and the ace in the room

"Aomine, get up. We are going home"

"….."

Imayoshi waited for the tan man to stand up but he was replied by a chuckle

He raised a brow

"What's so funny?"

Aomine held out a hand and ordered Imayoshi to come near him

He huffed before walking to Aomine

"What is it, h- Woah!"

He was pulled by the collar by the man and before he could react, the drunken ace has kissed him in the lips

Aomine was smirking and pulled the captain to a deeper kiss

Then Aomine broke the kiss and turned the light off

The next day, the members found Aomine cycling with Imayoshi on the back

What made their eyes widen in horror was the fact that their captain's neck was fulled with kiss mark


	5. E for Eyeglasses

I'm back~

Sorry for the late update…

So many homework and everything else at school

Glad I've got some holidays for some days

And so here is the next chapter

Pairing : Kiyoshi x Hyuuga

_Blind_

_That's the word to describe Hyuuga when he was separated with his beloved eyeglasses_

_But not as freak as the ace from Shuutoku…_

_(author running to the safest place on earth to prevent from being hit by Midorima)_

Crack!

Hyuuga stunned as he heard the cracking sound of something

The tall guy in front of him sweating cold weat

"Err…I'm sorry…?"

A ick mark appeared in his temple and a punch flew to Teppei's stomach making him clutching his stomach tightly

Hyuuga face palmed

"Now, how the hell am I supposed to practice without my eyeglasses?"

Kiyoshi chuckled a bit and then straighten up

"Hyuuga" he walked to the captain of Seirin :How blind are you exactly?"

"Humm…" the captain deep in thought "I think I can see an object within 5 cm in front of-"

Kiyoshi claimed his lips and the world stopped

Hyuuga felt the heat raised into his cheek

"Y-You!"

Kiyoshi laughed

'Great… Now I can kiss him freely'

'We are in the class you know..' thought the others with horror eyes


	6. F for Flat

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

If anyone would ask Aomine what type of girl he like, he would definitely say the kind of girl with bouncing boobs

Now…

Let's go back to the reality, shall we?

Fact is…he was slipping an arm to a blonde boy waist who was blushing madly while laughing happily together

The rest of the GOM just sighed

"Can't believe he actually dating with a flat type not to mention a boy"

Yup! Double chapter in a day..

Just having the idea while looking outside


	7. G for Gameboy

This is my first writing a story for this pairing..so..I'm sorry for everything that don't please you

Pairing : Akashi x Furihata

This happened around a week ago and Akashi really glad for having a dense boyfriend (Sorry Furihata…)

"What is that in your hand?"

"E-Eh?Wh-What?"

Akashi pointed at the purple thing in Furihata's hands

The nervous boy looked at him and to the thing and to his boyfriend again

"Y-You don't know what this is?" he asked

"No…What is that?" Akashi asked

"I-It's a gameboy. A game console for playing games" Furihata explained briefly

Akashi touched his chin for a while before grinning softly

"May I borrow that?"

Furihata once again looked at the gameboy and to Akashi

"E-Eh? S-Sure…"

The brunette gave it to his boyfriend

~5 minutes later~

"A-Akashi kun! You finished it?" Furihata asked, shocked in his voice

"It wasn't that hard actually"

"R-Really? I think it's too ha-"

Furihata shuted up by the lips that pressed with his

Akashi pulled off to reveal a blushing brunette

"A-A-A-A-A-Ak-Akashi-kun?!"

"My reward" Akashi said still looking at the gameboy

"I won and that was my reward"

Furihata taken a back

"O-Ohh..Okay.."

Akashi grinned

'This is why I love him so much'


	8. H for Hello

Pairing : Takao x Midorima

What if…

It's only a what if…

MIdorima is a really shy guy at Shuutoku and never spoke to anyone in his life except for the teachers and of course, his family

What will happen in daily life?

Especially when he first met Takao, who is, as we all know, hyperactive

This is what I guess..

Takao stared at the outstanding grenette in their team

That astonishing green hair, that taped fingers, and..and…

"Pfft-!"

Takao tried to hold the urge to laugh out loud as he saw the frog porcelain in those hands

"Hey, you there! Be quiet!"

Takao turned his head to the coach in front

"Oops! Sorry, coach!" he said

After the introduction and everything (he only cared about the introduction part), Takao knew that the tall man name is Midorima Shintarou

Not only that, he seemed to be a member of the popular team long ago

Without hesitation, Takao smiled while approaching the grenette

"Hey there!" Takao greeted

Feeling of being called, Midorima turned his head

"H-H-H-He…U-Um.."

After that, he went away quickly with those red cheeks

Takao covered his gaped mouth with only one thing on his mind

'How cute…'

The next days was hell for Midorima

The raven that turned out to be his classmate sticked like glue to him

Takao continued to glue him until a month later, all his hard work finally paid off

"H-H-Hello.."

Takao stunned but he smile afterward

"Hello there, Shin-chan!"

He never knew that it was this hard to make someone greeted him back properly

But if it were for Midorima, he wouldn't mind waiting that long

Author note :

I'm really sorry guys for the late update and thanks for waiting so long…I really appreciate you guys!

This chapter contained the same pairing as "C"

Sorry for that..

And sorry too if you don't get it…

Just tell me and I will explain it to you

If you ever want to request a story for your favorite pairing, please don't hesitate to PM me or review

I will try my best to make it!

Also…

Maybe I won't have much time to continue all of my story

But I'll try to get some time to continue it

Please wait for the next update~


	9. I for Impossible

Pairing : Aomine x Kagami

Aomine never thought that he would have a boyfriend

Boyfriend…..

That world alone really make him stare in disgust

To think that it was his rival all along

'So impossible' he thought after he realized the feeling

But when the red head returned his feeling, Aomine shocked

A second later he smirked

'The impossible can be possible after all'

Sorry for making you wait for so long…

The cause of the lateness is many work and event in school

Good thing I still have time

Also I am in a tired mode..

So sorry for the mini chapter

I already have the concept for the 'J' but it's still strange

Anyway, I will update soon..

Maybe tomorrow

Ciao!


	10. J for Jacket

Pairing : Kise x Kuroko or more like Kuroko x Kise though…

"Kise, wanna eat ramen?"

"Senpai! Sure! Let me take my jacket first"

"Jacket? That old one? Why are you still wearing that thing?"

"Eh.. That's because…it's a gift..from someone"

"Oh? Who?"

The blonde head fell down

"It's from…Kurokocchi"

"Kuroko…your friend who died 5 years ago?"

He nodded silently

Yeah…

He could remember that fateful day

The first time when they were together

"Kise-kun"

The blonde model turned his head

"What is it, Kurokocchi?" he asked

They were going home after the practice together

Why together? It's because they have the same direction

That's what they did every single day

"…I love you, Kise-kun"

The brown bag that was held tightly in his hand fell down to the street

His cheek getting redder every second as the blood rushed into his head

"Wha-Wha-What?" he asked couldn't believe what his team mate saying

"I love you, Kise-kun… since a long time…" Kuroko said

Kise slowly returned to his pace and took the light blue haired hands

"I love you too, Kurokocchi"

The straight face of Kuroko slowly twitched and a small smile painted on his mouth

There was one time when they went shopping

"Wow! That jacket looks great, doesn't it Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, face pressed against the shop's glass

"Do you want it, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked still with his usual straight face

"Eh?!" He turned his head to face his lover

He shook his head quickly

"No no no! it's alright, Kurokocchi! I don't want it at all" Kise said and walking again while grasping the air for Kuroko's hand

Kuroko smiled and slipped his hand through the model's bigger hand

There was also one time when Kise got a birthday present

"It looks like something big.." Kise said touching the yellow wrapped gift

"Just open it, Kise-kun" Kuroko said

"Can I really open it?" Kise asked feeling the excitement was about to burst out of him

Kuroko nodded slightly

"Okay then!"

Slowly the present revealed itself in the shape of a brown box

"What is this?" he asked again

"Open it" Kuroko said

Kise was confused but he open it again

His eyes wide open as he saw the jacket that he admired lying in his hands

"Do you like it, Ki-"

Kuroko was cut short when the blonde took him for a hug

"Thank you so much, Kurokocchi! I love you!"

Kuroko escaped from the strangle and smiled the best smile he could produce

Kise loves it..that smile…

The proof that his lover really is having fun

But…

That was also the smile that closed the end of his page

The smile that was shown when he was on the verge of dying

…..and he couldn't do a thing except clutching Kuroko's hand tightly

"Kise…kun…Thank you…for everything….thank you…for every seconds you gave for me…thank you…for being my bofriend…thank you..so much…"

Tears already running through his yellow eyes

"Please don't speak anymore!"

Kuroko put away the masker that he wore

"Kurokocc-"

The world stop rotating and he was stunned

How couldn't he?

His dying lover was kissing his very own lips

Kise stumbled with words the second he was released from the kiss

"Kise-kun…Thank you..for everything…. After this…please don't forget about me…and smile always…also..don't forget..that I will always love you"

Kise didn't know how he could cry again after crying the night away

The hands that touched his cheeks turned cold and colder until it fell and the heat was gone forever

"Kise…Kise…KISE!"

The blonde snapped from his dream

"Eh-ah-What?" he asked startled

"Are you coming or not?" Kasamatsu asked, tilting his hips with his hands on it

Kise smiled and dashed towards his senpai

"Of course I wanna join!"

'Kurokocchi … Thanks for everything too… I will never ever forget you"

Author's note :

I actually have a funny experience about this story..

I told my friend about this and she actually cry..

Hahahahahaha

Though it was only two tears

But my dream has actually come true

Well then…

See you at the next update~


	11. K for Kidnap

Pairing : Murasakibara x Akashi

Every GOM members know how to keep Murasakibara in control

Simple!

Just give him some snacks and he will be under your control

The second thing is the orange ball that usually played in a basketball game

The game against Seirin really placed a huge impact to his feeling toward the sport

Now, every time he saw the ball, the feeling of wanting to catch it and protect the ring will surface

But are the two really all of them?

Nope!

That's not all

Because when he heard that his ex-captain at Teikou was kidnapped by some strangers, he immediately go wild and ran away from school to search for his love

Right…

Sorry for the short chapter and sorry for you who has been waiting for so long..

I am trapped in my house by my mother since I am sick

And the feeling of bored really hit me

Anyway…

Maybe I will update the next chapter soon and see you guys later!

Ciao~


	12. L for Lost

Pairing : none… just a friendship story

Kuroko remembered the feeling when he saw his team mates went away from him

He thought that the usual path of light which usually led him to his ideal world would appear upon his eyes again

But there was this time when he couldn't see it

He was trapped all alone in the darkness and saw his teammates, one by one, was called over to an unknown path

The bluenette felt a small tap on his shoulder and saw the blonde model waved his hand and walked to a path with Kasamatsu

And then a candy suddenly placed on his hand

He looked up to see Murasakibara was still munching his snacks while Himuro dragged him to another path

A big tanned hand ruffled his hair made him annoyed every second knowing it was his 'light's' hand

Aomine flashed a grin and walked down to a path where Momoi and Imayoshi were waiting

Kuroko walked again and saw a grenette sitting while reading a book

He wondered how the person could read a book in the dark

But before he could call him, a raven came and hugged Midorima making the called one flinched

He whacked Takao's head and peered to see Kuroko was standing beside him

He sighed and told him that he was going to take his new teammate away

'Tetsuya'

Kuroko looked to his behind and saw the red head captain smiling to him

' I guess this is goodbye'

Not long after that, Akashi gone somewhere

Now he has no one

As he lost all hope, his ear caught a voice calling his name

He shut his eyes

'No! go away! You will only hurt me again!'

He doesn't want to be left behind again

Not any more

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? Don't you hear I was calling your name again and again?"

Kuroko looked up and saw another red head

"Come on! Don't you see they are waiting?" the person said pointing to a bunch of people

"The coach will punish me if I failed to take you there"

A smile flashed to him

His heart suddenly felt warmth like no other

He nodded in agree and took the hand that was offered

"Don't worry, you won't lost under my surveillance"

And he believe it


	13. M for Marry

Pairing : Momoi x Riko (Male version)

Genre : Romance

At midnight, a series of loud footsteps was beyond the wooden door followed by the sound of door being unlocked. After it hit the right match, the door was opened revealing a boy with orange hair in rage.

"What do you think you are doing in the midnight, Satsuki?!" Riko asked angrily.

The short pink haired man only let out a shriek of happiness and hug the smaller one.

"Riko! Happy birthday, darling!"

Riko cringed at the greet and punched Momoi who managed to dodged it because of his good reflexes

"You came here and disturb my sleep only for a stupid happy birthday? We can do it tomorrow right? Don't tell you have your schedule changed aga-"

Riko was stopped when a pair of lips captured his into a kiss. It was a sweet kiss and Riko knew how much his boyfriend missed him. So do him. The kiss ended with a small trail saliva which connected their mouths. Momoi smiled softly.

"I love you a lot, Riko. I really love you from the bottom of my heart….until the end"

He said making the smaller one blushed and looked to the side

"W-What are you talking about? Stop it! It's-it's embarrassing.." Riko remarked and trying to hide the blush across his cheeks

"…and because of that…"

Momoi took out a small box from his long mantle coat and knelt in front of Riko with one knee while presenting a diamond ring

"I promise to support you in rich and poor and always be by your side…Will you be my partner in happy and sad till the very end?"

Riko stood there, stunt like being strucked by a lightning

"A-A-Are you….proposing me?"

The orange stuttered

"Is that a yes?" Momoi opened one of his mischievous eye and grinned like a chesire cat

Riko's blush deepen. He looked o the ground; unable to say anything for he was too shocked

"….."

Momoi looked up confused. He stood up abruptly and grabbed the boy's shoulder quite hard and shook him back to life. He thought that the boy has fainted or fell asleep or something. (That's quite a stupid thought)

"Riko? Are you okay?" he asked worried

"…es…yes..yes…yes..yes"

Momoi took Riko's chin and lift it up. His pink eyes widen up, what he saw was….unpredictable. his usually stubborn boyfriend was blushing madly while crying at the same time. Riko pounced into Momoi and sobbed some more into his chest. It was euphoria for him, like he was blessed by the God or something. Momoi slipped a securing arm around Riko's slim waist and another hand to embraced the by deeply.

"Now what? I need to talk to him about something and when I got here, he was hugging his boyfriend while crying!" hyuuga said to his cellphone. Kiyoshi, on the other side of the phone let out a small chuckle. "This is not a laughing matter, Teppei" Hyuuga said again, a little annoyed with how his boyfriend reacted. "Sorry" Kiyoshi replied whole heartedly. He knew his boyfriend didn't like to be teased. "Just come back here for now. You can send him an email later. I'll be waiting for you at the usual spot". Hyuuga huffed before closing his phone and walked to a park near where Kiyoshi waiting for him.

The two didn't realize that they were being watched by a third party. Maybe Momoi knew. But he certainly wouldn't bother with it for he wasn't going to move even a slightest nit from his position

Author's note :

Gomennnnnnn!

Sorry sorry sorry..

I am just too busy with everything. More than the past. Glad I remember about this story and made the continuation. This pairing might actually shocked you. But I personally don't hate this pairing. Oh if only they were boys!

Why Fujimaki-san? Whyyy?

Anyways…

Please review about it and also send me a request anytime!

Bye for now~


End file.
